To evaluate the interchangeability of components from various organisms which are required for protein biosynthesis and thus determine the level of evolutionary homology in both the components and mechanisms of protein biosynthesis. The species specificity of the cell component required for protein biosynthesis will continue to be investigated using both artificial and natural mRNA templates.